1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a build-up light motor driven car and, in particular, to a light motor driven car, in which the car body and the seat part can be joined to and detached from each other for being ridden, moved and delivered easily.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of motor driven car gives the handicaps or the old aged persons a lot of convenience in moving. In order to be controlled with facility, the motor driven car can be classified into three-wheel type and four-wheel type. That is, the front wheel of the car body is controlled for the direction of the moving car and the rear wheels being responsible for moving forward. The two rear wheels provide an effect of differential, i.e., the rear wheel at the inner side of the car body having a rotational speed lower than that of the outer side of the car body, so that the dangerous phenomenon of turning over or being unable to turn can be avoided. Hence, in order to carry out the effect of differential between the driving wheel and the driven wheel, the transmission mechanism of the car has to be mounted with a sophisticated speed reducer additionally such that the span between the rear wheels has to be increased and the size and the weight of the car has to be increased in addition to the complication of the car.
Besides, the motor driven car is equipped with a car body, a transmission mechanism, batteries, a seat part and a control device so that the gross weight thereof is considerably heavy. Hence, it is exhausted for a normal adult to move the conventional motor let alone the handicaps or the old aged persons. Further, the conventional motor driven car has all the parts thereof being fixed to the car body such that a height thereof is considerable and it is not possible for the motor driven car to be placed in the trunk of a car while the rider needs to carry the motor driven car with him for far away traveling or shopping. In order to overcome the problem of delivering the motor driven car, a way of the prior art has been done with separating the car into a front control part and a rear seat parts. But, it is very sophisticated for the connection of the two parts though the purpose of weight of the motor driven car being divided an be reached. Moreover, the transmission mechanism and the batteries under the seat part are very heavy and the all over weight thereof is hard for a normal person to carry about.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a build-up light motor driven car including a car body, which is composed of a car frame and an outer shell enclosing the car frame, and a seat part. The car body is provided with a guide groove at two lateral sides thereof respectively, the guide groove having an engaging part, the outer shell having a shell chamber behind the respective guide groove. The seat part has two seat frames corresponding to the two guide grooves, the seat frames at upper parts thereof being attached with a seat cushion and at lower parts thereof connecting with a horizontal level respectively for locating a battery and the respective horizontal level at an end thereof having an engaging part. The horizontal levels is inserted into the guide grooves such that the engaging parts can be inserted into the joining parts so as to fixed to each other, and the batteries can enter the shell chambers to constitute connection of a circuit such that seat part can be joined to or detached from the car fast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a build-up light motor driven car associated with the advantages of Taiwanese Utility Model No. 091202315 for enhancing the convenience of being moved.